L'héritier
by Constantine Christosobed Tiama
Summary: Quand Severus se rend compte que son fils est l'héritier des Black...
1. L'héritier des Black?

Note : Se passe après la bataille finale. Harry a battu Voldemort.

Sirius Black et Severus Rogue sont vivants.

Bien sur, les personnages appartiennent à JKR (sauf la fille de Sirius)

* * *

Alors que la fête bâtait de son plein square Grimault, la cheminée de la bibliothèque commença à emmettre un bruit étrange. Un homme brun assez grand s'en approcha et constata que des flammes vertes apparaissaient. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un invité retardataire, l'homme ne sortit pas sa baguette. Puis avisant les robes noires qui commençaient à apparaître, il se décida finalement à la sortir. La vue d'un nez crochu et de longs cheveux noirs gras le conforta dans son opinion :

- Rogue, aboya alors l'homme en resserrant sa main sur sa baguette, on ne t'avait pourtant pas invité à la fête.

- Arrête de fanfaronner Black ! répondit Severus Rogue de son habituel ton sec et cassant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es venu te livrer tout seul aux Aurores ? ironisa Black, quoique cela serait très gentil de ta part, mais je crois que la gentillesse ne fais définitivement pas partie de ta personne.

- Non et bien m'en a pris quand je vois ce que la gentillesse a fait de toi, je ne me plain pas. Tu n'es qu'un débris Black.

- Un débris, peut-être mais un débris qui va se marier avec une jeunette. Oh et puisqu'on parle de famille, tu sais que l'héritier des Black est en route ?

- Oh pauvre fille, elle devait vraiment être désespérée pour accepter de t'épouser.

- Fais le malin, Rogue, mais moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie

- Et qui te dit que ça n'est pas le cas pour moi ? siffla Rogue entre ses dents

- Ah ! Pardon ! se moqua Sirius, j'aurais du préciser qu'on ne comptait pas les morts. Tiens, en parlant de Lily, elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant ce que tu es devenu…

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme cela, hurla Rogue en sortant sa baguette

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Dans une maison pleine d'Aurores ? répliqua Black en pointant sa baguette sur son ennemi de toujours.

- Ne me tente pas Black, ne me tente pas, répondit Rogue en s'approchant dangereusement de Sirius

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à cet instant sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années :

- Sirius, tout va bien ? commença la jeune femme avant d'apercevoir la tête de l'homme qui se trouvait avec Sirius, Severus ?

- Attend, comment tu connais Rogue ma chérie ? la questionna Sirius

A la mention de ce surnom, Severus Rogue pâli. La jeune fille regarda Sirius Black et le supplia de la laisser seule avec Severus Rogue. Sirius s'exécuta seulement sous la menace de la jeune fille :

- Sois tu me laisse seule avec lui cinq minutes, soit je te stupéfixe

Severus se contenta d'afficher son mépris pour la jeune femme et se mura dans son silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle la première :

- Severus, je..

- Non, pas d'excuses ni de larmes, alors comme ça tu porte l'héritier Black, dit-il en désignant le ventre arrondit de la jeune femme

- Oui, mais..

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le sac-à-puces était fier de lui. Et pourquoi tu va te marier avec lui…

- Severus, je..

- Bien sur, je ne te précise pas que je suis resté fidèle moi

- Severus, je..

- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et Humpf !

La main de la jeune femme venait d'atterrir sur sa bouche et l'obligeait à se taire :

- Vas-tu enfin me laisser parler ? Oui, je porte l'héritier des Black, mais aussi l'héritier des Rogue, expliqua la jeune femme en prenant la main de Severus et en la posant sur son ventre

- Et comment expliques-tu cela ? Deux enfants de deux pères différents ?

- Non, un seul enfant et c'est le tien, Severus

- Et l'héritier des Blacks ?

- Je suis la fille de Sirius, donc cet enfant, notre enfant Severus est le petit fils de Sirius.

Chose n'étant pas coutume, Severus partit d'un rire :

- Et il sait qui est le père de ton enfant ?

- Par Merlin, non, il me tuerait s'il le savait


	2. Les secrets sont révélés

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, je ne pensais pas en avoir. Et pour vous remercier j'ai fait un autre chapitre à cette histoire (je n'étais pas partie pour le faire mais il reste des points à éclaircir)

CutieSunshine : tu as raison : la preuve en fin de chapitre

Nalya : Merci, c'est très gentil ! :)

Aulandra17 / laptite-guimauve / viiv: Merci pour les encouragements, je n'avais pas prévu de faire un autre chapitre mais puisque vous le demandez : le voilà

Louwyn : Merci pour la review, oui mon histoire est certainement confuse, mais je n'ai jamais dit que Sirius était fiancé avec la jeune femme mais avec une jeune femme. La preuve dans ce chapitre

Anthales : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai amusée

Bisous et bonne lecture

_Constantine_

* * *

Dépité de s'être fait mettre à la porte par sa fille, Sirius Black tentait en vain d'écouter au travers de la porte ce qui se passait. Il fut un instant tenté d'aller emprunter des oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley, puis suivant sa devise « Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours » et n'écoutant que son courage de Gryfondor, il ouvrit légèrement la porte :

- Alhena chérie, est-ce que tout va bien? s'inquiéta-t-il à travers la porte

- Sirius ! Laisse la tranquille et viens plutôt t'occuper de moi, lui ordonna une voix féminine

Severus se figea en entendant cette voix :

- Ne serais-ce pas la voix de l'insupportable « Miss-Je-Sais-tout » que je viens d'entendre ? demanda Severus à sa compagne en plissant des yeux

- Si, tu as vraiment de bonnes oreilles Severus, lui répondit la jeune femme

- Mais pourquoi donc veut-elle qu'il aille s'occuper d'elle ?

- Et bien, comment t'expliquer cela, commença Alhena en cherchant les mots qu'elle allait employer, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de notre maître ses potions

- Ne me dit pas que c'est elle qu'il va épouser ? C'est elle la jeunette dont il me parlait ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement

- Alors ça, je n'arrive pas à y croire

- Fais attention, je pourrais penser que tu es jaloux de Sirius

- Ah non, jamais je ne serais jaloux de ce sale cabot et je lui laisse Miss Granger de bon cœur. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'entendre avec elle de toute façon, et puis ses cheveux sont trop touffu et je ne te parle pas de ses dents et encore moins de son…

- Ah oui ! Je vois que tu ne t'es pas empêcher de la regarder! s'emporta la jeune femme, je sais bien qu'elle est bien plus intelligente que moi, au moins tu ne t'ennuie pas quand tu lui parles…

Le sourcil droit de Severus se leva, son sourire le plus ironique se plaqua sur ses lèvres et notre maître des potions attendit que la jeune femme ait fini sa crise de jalousie. Constatant le visage de Severus, Alhena arrêta son long monologue et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon :

- Je suis désolée Severus, les hormones de grossesse me rendent complètement irrationnelle

- Je trouve cela plutôt charmant, moi, répondit Severus en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune femme

C'est précisément qu'à ce moment Sirius rentra dans la salle. Alors qu'Hermione tentait de le tirer vers l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre au plus vite, il avait profité qu'Harry surgisse lui aussi dans ce même escalier, traînant Ginny par la main, pour faire diversion en parlant de la grossesse de Ginny. Hermione, comme il l'avait prévu dans son plan digne d'un Serpentard, se précipita dans les bras de ses amis pour les féliciter, lâchant par ce fait le bras de Sirius qui put redescendre en quatrième vitesse voir sa fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Enfin si il savait pourquoi : cet oiseau de malheur de Rogue était dans sa maison et avec sa fille !

Il entra sans frapper dans la bibliothèque et frôla l'incident cardiaque de peu : Rogue était en train de faire du bouche à bouche à sa fille. Alors qu'il se tenait de la main gauche au mur et de la main droite le cœur, il remarqua que sa fille non seulement se laissait embrasser par la chauve-souris mais avait l'air d'aimer ça. Dans une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage il tenta d'interrompre ce spectacle dégoûtant :

- HumHum !

- Un problème Black, lui demanda Severus, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras

- Lâche immédiatement ma fille, s'emporta Sirius tout en cherchant désespérément sa baguette

- Sirius, je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais, laisse nous tranquille

- Alhena, je veux bien supporter beaucoup de choses : que tu te pointes un jour la bouche en cœur en me disant que tu es ma fille, que tu m'apprennes un jour que tu es enceinte, que tu ne veuilles pas me dire qui est le père, mais ça je ne peux pas le supporter !

- Et pourtant il faudra bien que tu le supportes. Severus est le père de mon enfant et …

Et s'en fut trop pour notre pauvre Sirius, dont le cerveau ne put en supporter plus : il tomba lourdement sur le sol, évanouit. Alhena se hâta de pousser Severus vers la cheminée en entendant la cavalcade de pas qui venaient vers eux. Le maître des potions eu juste le temps de disparaître avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'ensemble des invités de la fête. Remus, un peu émêché et se tenant à Tonks pour plus de stabilité fut le premier à lâcher le morceau :

- Tiens, c'est marrant j'aurais juré voir Rogue disparaître dans la cheminée

L'assemblée se tourna alors vers Alhena qui tentait tant bien que mal de relever Sirius.

(A suivre ?)


	3. Molly s'énerve et Alhena s'enfuit

_- Et pourtant il faudra bien que tu le supportes. Severus est le père de mon enfant et …_

_Et s'en fut trop pour notre pauvre Sirius, dont le cerveau ne put en supporter plus : il tomba lourdement sur le sol, évanouit. Alhena se hâta de pousser Severus vers la cheminée en entendant la cavalcade de pas qui venaient vers eux. Le maître des potions eu juste le temps de disparaître avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'ensemble des invités de la fête. Remus, un peu émêché et se tenant à Tonks pour plus de stabilité fut le premier à lâcher le morceau :_

_- Tiens, c'est marrant j'aurais juré voir Rogue disparaître dans la cheminée_

_L'assemblée se tourna alors vers Alhena qui tentait tant bien que mal de relever Sirius._

* * *

- Voyons Remus, tu sais bien que cela ne peut être Rogue, on l'a vu mourir dans la cabane hurlante de nos propres yeux, répondit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius

- Hermione, je t'assure que ce sale bâtard graisseux était là à l'instant, répliqua Sirius en colère, n'est-ce pas Alhena ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête en rougissant.

- Et vous ne savez pas la meilleur ? C'est lui le père du bébé, continua Sirius en pointant du doigt le ventre de sa fille.

L'assemblée frémit à cet instant, des grognements d'indignations s'élevèrent, Minerva McGonagall en perdit son chapeau qui ne tenait déjà plus très bien car elle avait du subir les assauts répétés des baisers de Alastor Maugrey. L'émotion fut trop forte pour Remus qui faillit vomir sur sa femme mais celle-ci l'esquiva et il du se contenter d'arroser les pieds de Molly. Alhena profita de cet instant de confusion pour se faufiler dans la cheminée. Au moment où elle allait jeter sa poudre de cheminette, son père lui saisit la main.

- Et où comptais-tu aller jeune fille ? lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard digne de Rogue

Elle fut sauvée par l'apparition d'Harry et Ginny tentant vainement de se rhabiller :

- On a loupé quelque chose ? demanda Harry alors qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise

- Tiens Harry et Ginny ! Au fait félicitations pour le bébé, lâcha Alhena qui par ce fait devint la digne fille de son père

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce se tu un instant, car nombreux était sous le choc. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le couple qui venait d'arriver mais Molly fut la première à réagir :

- Ginerva Weasley, hurla Molly en direction de sa fille qui pensait pouvoir prendre la poudre d'escampette, j'exige des explications et immédiatement !

L'attention de son père étant momentanément occupé par la course poursuite Molly/Ginny, Alhena en profita pour reprendre sa main, que son père n'avait pas encore lâchée, puis elle s'enfuit par la cheminée.

OoO

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était d'un côté très heureux, enfin autant qu'il puisse l'être c'est à dire qu'un léger sourire ornait son visage, depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait devenir père. Mais d'un autre côté il rentrait définitivement dans la famille du sale cabot et ça, ça ne l'enchantait guère.  
Il se demandait s'il serait tombé amoureux d'Alhena s'il avait su qu'elle était une Black?  
Au moment où cette pensée germait dans son esprit il s'en voulu. Il se rappela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ne fallait pas juger les autres sur leurs famille. Il en était d'ailleurs la preuve vivante. Son père était un homme violent et froid, tandis que lui.. Bon Ok il était froid mais au moins pas violent.  
Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Alhena déboula dans sa cheminée. En la voyant il su qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement. Elle se tenait devant lui, décoiffé et noire de suie.  
Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et essaya d'enlever les tâches de noir de son visage. Puis il la serra contre lui en humant son parfum.  
Mais que lui arrivait-il? Depuis quand devenait-il romantique? Cette jeune femme était diabolique, elle réussissait à le transformer en amoureux transit et comble du comble il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir et en plus il en redemandait.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, il devait la mettre en sécurité maintenant que tout le monde savait pour eux. Du moins que les choses se tassent.

- Alhena, il faut qu'on parle, dit le maître des potions d'un air grave

- Severus, ne dit rien que nous pourrions regretter, lui répondit sa compagne toute tremblante

- Alhena, reprit Severus, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu sera en sécurité en attendant que tout se tasse

- Mais que comptes-tu faire ? s'angoissa Alhena

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de vivre comme des fugitifs, tu mérites mieux que cela. Alors je vais me rendre

- Mais ils vont t'envoyer à Azkaban

- Oui mais avec un peu de chance j'aurais un procès équitable

(...)


	4. Drôle de famille

_- Alhena, reprit Severus, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu sera en sécurité en attendant que tout se tasse_

_- Mais que comptes-tu faire ? s'angoissa Alhena_

_- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de vivre comme des fugitifs, tu mérites mieux que cela. Alors je vais me rendre_

_- Mais ils vont t'envoyer à Azkaban_

_- Oui mais avec un peu de chance j'aurais un procès équitable_

_(...)_

Si Alhena avait su à quoi pensait Severus quand il lui avait parlé d'un endroit où elle serait en sécurité elle serait retournée immédiatement au square Grimault.  
Cela faisait désormais trois jours quelle était enfermée dans ce lieu, au demeurant magnifique, à n'avoir comme compagnons qu'une horde d'elfe de maison et deux blondes. Enfin soyons précis une blonde et son fils. Depuis que le seigneur du château était en prison en attente de son procès, ce qui lui restait de famille passait tout son temps à pleurer sur son sort, pour la mère, et à cuver son désespoir dans du Whisky pur-feu, pour le fils. Et au milieu de tout cela, Alhena se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir sans devenir dingue. Prenant le taureau par les cornes, Alhena se rendit dans la pièce où s'enfermait la maîtresse de maison en attendant des nouvelles de son mari.

- Narcissa, cela ne peux plus durer comme cela, commença la jeune femme en tendant à mouchoir à la blonde épleurée

- Mais il me manque terriblement, sanglota Mrs Malefoy

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de la date de son procès ? demanda Alena en espérant que la blonde se calme

- Non, aucune, et puis il ne me laissent même pas le voir, répliqua Narcissa entre deux sanglots

- Et pour Severus ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

Reprenant ses esprits et sa dignité, Mrs Malefoy s'arrêta de pleurer et considéra la jeune femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

- Rien de plus neuf depuis son incarcération à Azkaban, lui répondit Narcissa. Mais dis-moi comment fais-tu pour tenir ? Moi cela me ronge les sangs de le savoir là bas.

- Et bien, j'essaye de positiver. Je m'imagine que nos deux hommes sont enfermés ensemble et que Lucius tente désespérément d'apprendre à Severus à se soigner les cheveux.

La blague d'Alhena eu l'effet escompter car Narcissa faillit s'étouffer de rire :

- Ah oui ! Je les imagine bien tous les deux. Lucius en train d'apprendre à Severus comment faire. Tant qu'il ne lui apprend pas à se les teindre en blond, c'est déjà ça…

- Parce qu'il se teint les cheveux Lucius ?

- Oups ! Et bien, tu sais, à son âge, s'il ne se les teignait pas ils seraient tous blancs.

- Mais ils sont déjà blancs

- Ah non ! Ils sont blonds blancs. Et je te promets que cela fait toute la différence.

Alhena tenta de percevoir la nuance en imaginant Lucius avec les cheveux blancs. Mais elle ne voyait que encore et toujours le même Lucius.

- Et puis il se teint aussi les poils du ... , continua Narcissa

- Je pense que je vais te laisser, l'arrêta Alhena en s'enfuyant par la porte

- Torse et des bras, finit Mrs Malefoy

Ayant réconforté sa cousine, ou plutôt la cousine de son père, et essayant de chasser l'image de Lucius se teignant les cheveux Alhena se mit en quête de son petit cousin.  
Le quel n'était pas aussi petit que cela car il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle.  
Elle le trouva dans le sallon, affalé, ronflant et bavant sur le canapé en cuir noir.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et se pinça le nez. Il empestait l'alcool.  
Alors qu'elle tenatit de lui subtiliser la bouteille qu'il tenait serrer contre lui comme un doudou, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda:

- Toi, toi, tu sais que je t'aime bien?

- Oui Draco, je le sais

- Je t'aime bien parce que, ben, parain il t'aime. C'est un chic type parain, y m'a toujours aidé. Mais toi je t'aime bien. Et si t'étais pas enceinte et bin je t'embrasserais.

- Euh, merci Draco

- Ah ben non j'aurais pas pu t'embrasser pa'ce que t'es ma cousine. Mais je t'aime bien quand même. Tu veux pas me faire un calin?

Alhena tenta de reculer rapidement mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide et il l'attrapa par la main. Draco tenta de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas et s'écroula sur le canapé, emportant avec lui la jeune femme. Il se retrouva avec Alhena couchée sur lui et se mit à la serrer dans ses bras:

- Humm, tu sens drolement bon, commença le jeune homme

- Bon, bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai quelque chose de très urgent à faire

- Atends, ne pars pas, pour une fois que j'ai une agréable companie... Ne me laisse pas seul!

- Draco, je veux bien rester mais je ne veux plus câlins et puis tu arrêtes de boire et tu me donnes cette bouteille, répliqua la jeune femme en désignant la bouteille en question

- Bon tiens, répondit-il en lui tendant l'objet en quetion

- Ah et une dernière chose, va prendre une douche. Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lavé?

- J'sais pas j'me souviens plus

- Alors, zou, sous la douche

- Euh, t'avais pas un truc urgent à faire?

- Tiens, toi aussi tu te teins les cheveux ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme en désignant les racines des cheveux de Draco

- Hein, pourquoi tu dis cela ? paniqua le jeune homme.

- On voit tes racines, lui répondit la jeune femme

La ruse eue l'effet escompté et le jeune homme se précipita vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

Alhena s'assit un instant sur le canapé pour se détendre. Elle espérait que tout cela serait bientôt terminé. Elle aspirait plus que tout à retrouver les bras et les baisers de Severus. Et surtout à s'éloigner de ses cousins qui la rendait folle.

(...)


	5. le début de la fin du cauchemar

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

Merci de votre soutiens, ça me fait chaud au coeur.

:)

Bisous

_**Constantine**_

_- Tiens, toi aussi tu te teins les cheveux ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme en désignant les racines des cheveux de Draco_

_- Hein, pourquoi tu dis cela ? paniqua le jeune homme._

_- On voit tes racines, lui répondit la jeune femme_

_La ruse eue l'effet escompté et le jeune homme se précipita vers la salle de bain la plus proche._

_Alhena s'assit un instant sur le canapé pour se détendre. Elle espérait que tout cela serait bientôt terminé. Elle aspirait plus que tout à retrouver les bras et les baisers de Severus. Et surtout à s'éloigner de ses cousins qui la rendaient folle._

_(...)_

* * *

- Alhena, sors de derrière le rideau. C'est ridicule! grinça Narcissa alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le rideau

- Narcissa, s'il te plait, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles. Je les aime bien brun comme cela moi, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûr que Severus te préférerait blonde, siffla la blonde

- Non il n'aime pas les blondes, répliqua la brune

- Ah oui et Lily c'était quoi alors? s'esclaffa la blonde

- Lily était rousse! s'emporta la brune

- Oui blond vénitien. Tu vois qu'il aime les blondes, conclu la blonde

- Ne touche pas à mes cheveux, hurla la jeune femme en se débâtant.

- Viens là, mon petit poussin. D'abord tu deviens blonde et ensuite je vais te mettre des jolis nœuds dans tes nouveaux beaux cheveux, susurra la blonde qui s'était dangereusement rapprochée

- non non non!! répondit la brune en essayant de se débattre de plus belle

- Alhena! Alhena! Réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar!

- Un cauchemar? Oh par Merlin, c'était si horrible, marmonna la brune en essayant de se réveiller

- Qu'est ce qui était horrible? demanda la blonde qui était maintenant assise sur le lit d'Alhena

- J'ai rêvé que tu me poursuivais dans tout le manoir. Alors je me suis cachée derrière les rideaux du sallon mais tu m'as facilement retrouvée à cause de mon ventre qui dépassait. Et tu voulais absolument me teindre les cheveux et me mettre des rubans dedans.

- Pauvre petite chose, répondit Mrs Malefoy. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

- Oui je sais mais je crois que je deviens folle de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Severus et d'être obligée de rester enfermée ici.

- Je sais mais cela ne devrait plus être long maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter avait fait pression sur le premier ministre pour que ça s'accélère.

OoOoOoOoOoO

3 mois, quatorze jours, dix-huit heures et quarante neuf secondes: c'est ce que dura en tout le calvaire d'Ahlena avant de pouvoir se rendre au ministère assister au procès de Severus.

Et encore, lui avait-on répliqué lorsqu'elle s'était plainte de la longueur de l'attente, c'est une faveur demandée par le jeune héro national au ministre.

Alhena était restée abasourdie. Pas que Potter demande au ministre de se bouger les fesses mais que sans cela son Severus aurait du rester enfermé pendant encore de longs mois.

D'ailleurs, Lucius, lui, était toujours à Azkaban.

D'un côté Alhena était soulagée de quitter le manoir Malefoy car elle en avait assez de devoir se cacher de son père, mais d'un autre côté elle avait de la peine pour sa cousine.

C'est donc main dans la main avec sa cousine et son petit cousin que la jeune fille arriva au ministère toute fébrile de revoir son homme.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle et s'installèrent dans la partie réservée au public.

Elle aperçut le banc des témoins avec dessus Harry Potter encadré de Remus Lupin et de Minerva McGonnagall.

A priori les sens hors normes du loup garou devait l'avoir avertit de sa présence car il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire.

Puis il lui fit un signe de tête. Alhena regarda ce que le loup garou lui indiquait. Elle le reconnu facilement à ses longs cheveux châtains et à ses yeux bleu gris: son père était là lui aussi. Et il la regardait.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit en faisant de même.

Alors qu'elle conversait à distance avec son père, le juge entra et tout le monde fut invité à se lever. Puis le juge fit assoir tout le monde et demanda à ce que l'accusé rentre.

Alhena se surprit à retenir son souffle. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas trop changé durant ses longs mois loin d'elle. Si Azkaban ne l'avait pas trop changé.

A peine eut-elle posé son regard sur lui que tous ses doutes s'évanouirent.

Il se tenait là debout, au milieu de la pièce, droit et fier comme d'habitude. Seuls ses habits sales et miteux ainsi que ses cheveux encore plus gras que d'habitude dénonçaient le calvaire qu'avait du être la prison.

Le juge lui demanda alors de s'identifier afin de commencer le procès:

- Severus Tobias Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960 dans l'impasse du tisseur à..., commença le maitre des potions

Alhena était subjuguée par la voix de on amant. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle en avait la chair de poule à l'entendre.

(...)


	6. le milieu de la fin du cauchemar

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur et surtout un grand merci à

Zaika: Merci pour tes reviews et surtout merci de continuer à me lire et Severus t'envoit un gros bisous

Bisous et bonne lecture

_Constantine_

* * *

_Il se tenait là debout, au milieu de la pièce, droit et fier comme d'habitude. Seuls ses habits sales et miteux ainsi que ses cheveux encore plus gras que d'habitude dénonçaient le calvaire qu'avait du être la prison._

_Le juge lui demanda alors de s'identifier afin de commencer le procès:_

_- Severus Tobias Rogue, né le 9 janvier 1960 dans l'impasse du tisseur à..., commença le maitre des potions_

_Alhena était subjuguée par la voix de son amant. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle en avait la chair de poule à l'entendre._

_(…)_

* * *

Cette journée fut la plus longue de toute leur vie.

Le procès débuta par Severus qui déclina son identité complète. Puis le juge lut l'acte d'accusation. Alhena savait déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans mais l'entendre fut une autre chose: meurtrier présumé de Dumbledor, Mangemort actif au service du Mage noir avant qu'il ne disparaisse, actes de magie noire, tortues et sévices sur les élèves de Poudlard…

Au fur et à mesure que le juge lisait l'acte, la jeune femme se décomposait. Alors qu'elle commençait à glisser dangereusement de son banc, la mais pâle et douce de sa cousine la rattrapa :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, lui susurra sa cousine à l'oreille

Elle eu d'ailleurs raison : les trois témoins présentèrent un tableau complètement différent à se ce que le public et les journalistes attendaient avec impatience.

Remus raconta la jeunesse de Severus à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Lily Potter, mais aussi qu'il l'avait aidé lors de son année d'enseignement en lui fabriquant la potion Tue-Loup.

Minerva raconta comment Severus avait été courageux en s'engageant à être un agent double au service de l'ordre du Phoenix, mais aussi comment il avait protégé les élèves de Poudlard lorsqu'il en était le directeur après la mort de Dumbledor.

Puis vint le témoignage de Harry Potter. Il raconta toutes les fois où Severus lui avait sauvé la vie, comment il l'avait aidé lors de sa recherche des horcruxes, mais surtout, ce qui fut le plus déterminant fut quand il raconta le pourquoi du comment du meurtre de Dumbledore.

A la fin de son récit, nombreux furent ceux qui se retrouvèrent avec la larme à l'œil . Même le juge qui pourtant avait l'air aussi sévère que Severus durant un cours de potions laissa échapper un reniflement.

Après tout ces témoignages, le juge ne put qu'acquitter Severus. En plus de cela on lui promit l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe ainsi qu'une somme faramineuse en dommage et intérêts.

Alors que la salle se vidait, Alhena attendait avec impatience de revoir Severus apparaitre car il venait de sortir de la salle pour pouvoir se laver et se changer.

Une fois propre, le juge lui rendrait sa baguette et il pourrait sortir la tête haute du ministère de la magie.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la porte par laquelle Severus pouvait à tout moment rentrer, Alhena sentit une pression sur son épaule. Elle se retrouna et tomba nez à nez avec son père.

- Je suis désolé Alhena, commença Sirius. J'aurais du regarder plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en riant, on peu dire que tu as manqué de flair dans cette affaire. C'est un comble pour un canidé, non?

Et ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à discuter. Au moment où la jeune femme finissait son récit de ses mésaventures au manoir Malefoy, Severus pointa le bout de son nez et Sirius, n'écoutant que son légendaire courage de Griffondor, tendit la main vers son enemi de toujours pour lui demander pardon.

Severus le dévisagea un instant puis prenant en compte que l'individu qu'il avait devant lui était le père de son aimée, il prit la main de Sirius et la serra amicalement.

Enfin aussi amicalement qu'il le put, c'est à dire broyant les phalanges des doigts de Sirius, lequel gromella qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur car il l'avait bien mérité.

Puis lachant la main de Sirius il se jetta dans les bras de la jeune femme, en constatant que son tour de taille avait considérablement augmenté depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

Voyant que Sirius les regardait il entreprit d'embrasser Alhena et de lui montrer qu'elle lui avait manqué.

La jeune femme se laissa embrasser fougueusment sous l'oeil dégouté de Sirius qui se demandait comment elle arrivait à supporter cela.

Le trio se décida enfin à sortir de la salle d'audience. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'atrium pour sortir du ministère, Alhena s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Tout va bien Alhena? lui demanda Severus inquiet, scrutant la jeune femme de ses yeux onix

- Je ne suis pas sûre, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Sirius ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait se rapprocha de sa fille.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller à Sainte Mangouste, déclara le maitre des potions

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Rog.., Severus, demanda Sirius

- La flaque d'eau dans laquel tu marches actuellement, rétorqua le nouveau récipiendaire de l'odre de Merlin 1ère classe

Sirius regarda ses chaussures et leva sur sa fille et sur son monstre, heu sur son ..., enfin bref sur Rogue un regard incertain:

- Je viens de perdre les eaux! Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Alhena

- Les eaux? répéta Sirius interdit

- Oui les eaux, répéta Severus en jetant un oeil noir au futur grand-père. Et si on ne se dépêche pas elle risque d'accoucher là, alors bouge toi Black, ordonna Severus

- Par Merlin, le bébé... Je vais être grand-père... Je... Je...

- TU VAS TE BOUGER OUI? hurla la jeune femme, AAAAAAHHHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(...)


End file.
